Winter Gift
by Jellicle
Summary: AU, Pre series. John is driving to Mary’s work, planning on surprising her. A turn of events, however, will change their lives forever.


**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Title**: Winter Gift

**Disclaimers**: The tv show Supernatural and its characters belong to Kripke & co, just writing for fun.

**Characters**: John, Mary, OC

**Summary**: AU, Pre series. John is driving to Mary's work, planning on surprising her when a turn of events changes their lives forever.

**Spoilers**: None

**Rating**: PG

She had been walking for days, hitchhiking sometimes, with short stops to rest and try to eat something. She felt her baby move in her womb and placed her hand lovingly over it, taking a deep breath. She had to continue moving, it wasn't safe to stay in one place for too long. She had to think on the safety of her baby boy.

Suddenly, pain took over her body and she braced her arms around her stomach.

"Please, baby, not now, please."

She tried to continue walking but the pain was increasing and she was having trouble breathing. Another contraction came and she literally doubted in pain. But she couldn't stop. She had to keep going, she had to protect her baby. She had to protect her son.

* * *

John Winchester was driving, his focus on the streets ahead of him. After the rain earlier that day, the streets were slippery and he didn't want to get involved in an accident. He was heading to the Memorial, but he didn't want to get there in an ambulance. In the passenger seat there was a box, a little gift he had bought to Mary. He knew she was going to work late that day, something to do with a flu epidemic in Lawrence. It was January, he sighed, things like that were bond to happen this time of the year. 

John was near the hospital when he saw her. The rain was starting again but apparently she didn't notice. The woman was folding over herself, obviously in pain. John stopped the impala, and ran to her side, gently knelling by her side and placing a hand on her back. She flinched at his touch, but didn't nothing else.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" John was checking to see if she was injured in some way, maybe some mugger had attacked her. That was when he noticed her large stomach and understanding hit him, prompting the marine in him into action. 3

John took her by the elbow all the while talking to her. The blond woman didn't seem to be hearing him, she was mumbling nonstop, talking to the baby. John ran a hand through his hair and tried to get her attention again, this time less gently. She couldn't let this woman have her baby in the middle of the street in the early January afternoon, that wasn't right.

"Lady, listen, listen!" She finally looked at him, her tears falling freely.

"Please, I need to protect my baby. Leave us alone. I need to go."

"Protect him? From whom?" She just shook her head, gasping when another contraction hit. "Listen, ma'am, my wife is a nurse in the hospital near here. I'll take you to her, okay?"

"My baby, I have to…" She sobbed, distressed and John realized that she was slowly sliding into shock.

The rain was getting worse and John was one step from taking the strange woman in his arms and put her in the backseat of his car. He wouldn't leave a woman in labor in the middle of the street just because she was paranoid.

"Oh God!" The woman grabbed the ex-marine arm with a strength he didn't imagine she had, "my waters broke."

"Crap," was all John was able to say. Finally the woman, who he didn't even know the name, decided to cooperate and let him lead her to his car. John was sweating and trembling. He didn't want to be the one to bring this kid to the world; he was not ready for that. He was a mechanic, not a doctor.

* * *

Breaking all the speed limits, John arrived at the parking lot of Lawrence Memorial Hospital in record time and entered and practically burst into the place with the stranger in his arms. All eyes were on him and he quickly stepped into his marine role again, ordering people around, and soon he was laying the soon-to-be mom in a gurney. He followed the orderlies as they took the woman to the maternity ward. By then, Mary was already at his side, placing a comforting hand on his broad shoulder. Mary Winchester led her husband to one of the plastic chairs, and holding his hand, asked what happened. 

As Mary went to check and find out about the woman and her child, John was left to talk to a police officer. He told him how the saw the woman on the street, and brought her to the hospital. John carefully let it out that she seemed out of it, paranoid. He thought that maybe she was just sick and he didn't want to risk the officer of the law taking her child from her. John and Mary didn't have children yet but they were planning on it, and he couldn't begin to imagine how he'd feel if someone took his child from him.

John was exhausted and could feel his eyelids closing when Mary appeared in front of him.

"John, it's a boy. A beautiful boy, you have to see him."

She practically dragged her husband to see the newborn. The boy had silky blond hair and a chubby face. Although he had machines around him and wires linked to his small arms, John knew right then that it was impossible not to fall in love with that little guy.

"How is she," he asked, smiling at his wife and imagining her with a large stomach carrying their baby.

"Not very well, unfortunately." John could see apprehension in his wife's face. "She's in shock and the doctors are working on her." She paused for a moment, her eyes meeting his. "They don't think she's gonna make it, John. And she has no documents with her."

John knew there was something Mary was not telling him. He pulled her against his chest, and she drew a deep breath, her tiny frame enveloped in his.

"The baby…" she whispers, and John suddenly understands. If the mother doesn't make it and they don't find out who she is, the baby will be sent to some foster home.

"Mary…"

"He is so tiny, John…" silent tears were falling on her delicate face, and John reached to wipe them. "If it wasn't for you… if you didn't bring her here in time… he probably wouldn't have survived."

John placed a kiss on the top of his wife's head and once again focused on the baby boy lying hooked to machines. Then the baby looked in his direction and even though John was well aware that babies this young didn't actually see yet, John could swear the boy looked at him with loving eyes.

And in that moment the decision was made.

* * *

Being an ex-marine, the owner of the shop where the Mayor, the DA and the Judge fixed their cars and a respectful citizen married to a nurse form the Memorial Hospital probably made difference when John Winchester entered with the request to adopt the son of the Jane Doe he found on the street and took to the hospital in that fateful late night of January. 

At first, he and Mary were declared guardians of the child but if the identity of the mother continued unknown and no relative showed up, they'd be allowed to adopt the kid.

* * *

Fourth of July found the Winchester's backyard filled with friends and family. More than the Independence Day, they were officially welcoming the new member of the Winchester family, Dean Matthew Winchester, because he was a gift of God for that family. 

Fin.

* * *

So, what did you think? 


End file.
